


[podfic] Flanking Maneuver

by reena_jenkins, smilebackwards



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat Family, Gen, Podfic, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: “We should probably teach the kid not to antagonize the Gotham mob without us,” Jason says conversationally, voice slightly raised so Dick can make out the words over the sounds of knuckles against bone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flanking Maneuver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649678) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



**Coverartist:**    **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Rescue, Alternate Universe, Bat Family, Protectiveness

 **Length:**  00:13:26  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Flanking%20Maneuver_.mp3) (thanks,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
